Austin&Ally-aRooney
by Whosdidit22
Summary: Auasstin and Ally stay at The rooney house
1. Chapter 1

**Austin & Ally-a-Rooney**

Austin:That was a great concert

Ally: We have one more concert here too. At a different location though

Trish, which hotel are we staying at?

Trish:We were supposed to stay at a hotel? Ehh…

Dez:Really?

Austin:I'm tired and we don't have any place to stay ugh!

Ally: Ill go see if we can get someplace.

(in the concert builing main entrance , Maddie exiting out of a different room)

(Maddie's glasses fall off her face and she bumps into Ally)

Ally:Sorry

Maddie:My bad

Ally Are these yours?

Maddie: Yes, thanks. You ok? You look stressed

Ally: We just finished a concert and my friend Trish forgot to find us a hotel room.

Maddie:That stinks. you and your friend can stay at my family's house. My parents are happy to assist anyone.

Ally:Thanks so mych but we have a few more than 2

Maddie: How many?

Ally:4 Total.

Maddie: No problem. Names Maddie Ronney

Ally: Really! Thanks So Much!

(back in concert room

Ally:Guess what. We found a place to stay

Austin Cool, where?

Ally; Some nice person named Maddie Rooney

Austin: Rooney? isn't she like the sister of Liv Rooney?

Trish:She appeared on Sing It Loud?

Ally: I heard of them.

Dez: Cool.

Trish: Heard of them? It was a great show. Now she is going to be in some lame space movie

Ally:Lame? Thought you like Zaliens?

Tirsh: Zaliens is cool. Liv is cool. The Werewoolf movie seems lame

Ally:So her sister is an actress?

Trish: And a singer. She could collaberate with you and Austin.

Better in stereo,

B-better in stereo

I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)

I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)

Slam dunk, ready or not

Yeah, show me what you got

I'm under the spotlight (holler)

I dare you, come on and follow

You dance to your own beat

I'll sing the melody!

When you say, "Yeah, " I say, "No."

When you say, "Stop, " all I wanna do is go, go, go!

You (you) –the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy!

You–the better half of me

The half I'll always need!

We both know

We're better in stereo!

Maddie: Do you guys have a rental car?

Dez: No we flew here

Ally: No we took the bus. If your house is close we can walk.

Maddie: Its somewhat close. But it's a good 10 minute walk so the bus is fine if you'd like.

Trish: Great cause I do NOT feel like walking right now at 10:00 at night.

Austin Wonder what evr happened to the five kinds that were flying with us.

Ally: They said theyre going to a different part of Wisconsin frst before this part. They headed that way after the concert.

Trish:Oh. At least we said bye. yousaid bye for me right?

Ally: Yes, we did.

Maddie: So I know your name, Ally, but the rest of you?

Dez: I'm Dez

Austin:Austin

Trish:Tired…I mean Trish. Sorry, I am not a night person. That's probably why I got fired from the night shift at three different restaurants the past month.

Maddie: I'm Maddie, so nice to meet you

(at the Rooney house)

(Maddie enters)

Mom, Dad, Parker, Liv, Joey? You guys up?

Karen: I'm up

Liv:So Am I. Joey and Parker are asleep, and Dad is too

(Parker pops out of the case near the stairs)

Parker;I'm awake

Karen: I thought it was your bedtime

Parker: I am not three. I shouldn't havea bedtime.

Karen: Anyways, Maddie, What's up?

Maddie: Well as I was exiting the concert's room, someone bumped into me exiting out of another concert,

Liv: Short answer please

Maddie: Well I bumped into this ggirl, Ally, and she nor her three friends didn't have a place to stay because her friend didn't rent hotel rooms.

Liv: Oh. They should be able to stay

Karen: They're welcome here.

Maddie; Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, you can come in now

Liv: Maddie can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second

Maddie; Suure...

(In the kitchen)

Liv; When you heard the names

Austin and Ally, did you think of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson? The pop star and singer/songwriter?.

Maddie: Oh tthat's the person who sang "Can Come To Me" "Don't See Me",

and .. and other s? They-

Liv: Stop pretending you know when youdon- oh, you know them? But you don't listen to music that much?

Maddie: Their on Stains' basketball warm-up playlist along with some other current songs.

Liv: Stains knows their songs?

Maddie: Yep. Well.. not memorized, but she knows the titles and such.

Liv; Oh good. I feel embarrassed for you that you didn't recognize them at first but at least you know their songs. or atg least the 2 u mentioned. Anyways you know what this means?

Maddie:What?

Liv: I could collaborate with them.

Maddie: Are you sure they'd want too?

Liv:Who wouldn't want to clb wth me?

Karen: Liv, Maddie, show the guests the guest bedrooms.

Liv: Coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin&Ally-a-Rooney Chapter 2**

(The next day)

Liv (To Austin and Ally):What's up

Austin: Not much. We were wondering tho-

Ally:People don't like feeling pressured. We have to go about it in a calm careful way in order to be successful. Flat out asking isn the way to go

AustinWe'll try it anyway Liv, Do you want to collab on a song with us

Liv: Sure, I'd love too!

(Maddie and Stains outside):

Maddie: So whos staying at your house

Maddie: Austin&Ally, and their 2 friends.

Stains: Cool. Now if I can get Demi Lovato, , and A few others by tomorrow, I can practice using a live version of my playlist,man.

Maddie: That's most likely not going to happen

Stains: True, but one is better than none.

(a few hours go by)

Liv: Ahh finally finished.

Austin and Ally: Nice work!

Liv: you did nice too!

(now at the concert center, Liv, Austin and Ally performer the song)

Liv: Great job everyone

Austin&Ally:Thanks! you too!


End file.
